5 Times Mine
by Sleeping-Lion7
Summary: 5 times Sasuke claimed Naruto was his and the 1 time Naruto claimed Sasuke instead. AKA The Obligatory Fluffy Valentine's Fic. Rated for naughty words.


__**Disclaimer: not mine**

**Word Count: 3,406**

**Okay! So, I know most of you were hoping for a TMMA update, and that'll happen sometime soon (hopefully) but in accordance to Valentine's Day, this little idea wouldn't leave me alone, so without further adu.**

**5 times Sasuke clamied Naruto and the 1 time Naruto claimed him in return**

* * *

><p><em><strong>1<strong>_

Small black eyes followed the bright mop of hair curiously as the tanned five year old crawled hurriedly along the floor pushing a bright green train, huffing out the words 'choo-choo!' repeatedly. Said eyes belonged to Uchiha Sasuke-who, at 10 months old was already quite intelligent for his age-as the boy watched the older orange clad boy in fascination; it was the first time he'd ever seen hair so bright.

The small black eyes wandered to the two smiling people sitting on the couch, the man had hair almost as bright as the orange clad boy while the lady had hair as red as the tomatoes that his Momma would mash up and let him have sometimes. Sasuke looked away from the man and woman sitting across from his parents to look once more at the other boy and decided his hair was prettier then anyone else's in the room.

Slowly, with a look of immense concentration on his face, the little raven reached out toward the blonde boy, making a small sound of want. The adults paused their conversation and turned to Sasuke, checking to see if anything was wrong, but turned back towards each other when it was clear nothing had upset the smallest Uchiha.

The blonde, on the other hand, turned to Sasuke and cocked his head, staring minutely at the other. Sasuke whimpered and flexed his chubby fingers, reaching once more for the blonde. Blue eyes stared at the raven haired boy for only a moment before he carefully pushed himself to his feet and slowly toddled over to the younger boy.

When he finally reached the youngest Uchiha, the blonde plopped down in front of the other, who was propped up in a sitting position by a plush ring. The blonde leaned in cautiously, not sure what the younger wanted from him. Blue eyes blinked when chubby hands tangled themselves in his hair and pulled gently.

Sasuke stared at the sunny strands and tugged softly "Mm-nn, mm-nn ."

Across the room Mikoto Uchiha smiled slightly. Her youngest was certainly a Uchiha, after all, if there was one thing that proved true in all her years of knowing her husband, it was that Uchiha men where possessive. She nudged her husband in the side softly and tilted her head in Sasuke's direction.

"He just said his first word," she hummed softly, smiling when her husband turned his attention back to her and raised his eyebrow. Mikoto rolled her eyes inwardly, she knew he was mentally comparing Sasuke to Itachi whose first word was 'train'.

"He said, quite clearly, 'mine'" She smiled secretively to herself as he husband smirked and murmured 'that's my boy,' to himself.

_**2**_

A six year old Sasuke glared angrily at his brother, who had been hogging his Sunshine's attention for the past thirty minuets. He watched as his brother and the blonde talked, well the blonde talked and his brother sat there and stared at the tanned face stoically.

The raven haired boy crossed his arms and seethed internally, how dare his brother steal his Sunshine's attention! The blonde was his and no one else's! He just needed to remind Itachi of that fact. He smirked when he remembered an incident that had taken place at school several days before.

_The pink haired girl glared angrily at the blonde "Hey Pig! That was my cookie!" _

_The blonde grinned a grin that closely resembled a dog bearing its teeth "Oh yeah? Well if you want it then here!" She brought the cookie up to her mouth and opened wide, her tongue reaching out and licking the back side of the cookie. She flipped it over and showed the pink haired girl the back of the cookie, showing off the dark strip of her own saliva before extending her arm to hand it to the other._

_Pinkie- as Sasuke mentally referred to her as-slapped the cookie from the Pig's hand. "I don't want it now! Why would I want something that you drooled all over! _

After that Sasuke had concluded that licking something meant it was yours because no one else would want it once you got your germs all over it. It was like when Iruka-sensei wrote their names on their folders so no one else would steal them.

With that in mind Sasuke shoved himself from the floor and slowly made his way over to the couch. He pushed his way in between the blonde's spread legs and pulled himself into the blonde's lap.

He noted, with a fair amount of satisfaction that the two older boys paused their conversation to turn their attention to him. He said nothing as he leaned in closer to Naruto slowly, keeping his eyes trained on Itachi's face the entire time. Finally, when he was millimeters away from Naruto's face, he turned to look at the blonde. He opened his mouth and stared into blue eyes which watched him back. Faster then the blue eyes could blink he leaned in and licked a long, wet strip from the bottom of the blonde's jaw up to right under his eye.

He turned away from his Sunshine, who's cheek he just licked, to stare at his brother, who was staring at him with wide, bemused eyes.

"He's mine." was all the little raven said before turning back and licking the blonde's other cheek to make sure Itachi knew who the blonde belonged to without a doubt.

Without saying another word, Sasuke hopped off the blonde's lap and made his way up the stairs, pausing and turning halfway to see the stunned, gaping blonde reach up and hold his hand against the cheek Sasuke had just licked. The raven smiled and continued making his way up the stairs.

_**3**_

A twelve year old Sasuke pursed his lips and stared at his brother in annoyance. Seriously, the jackass _never learned_, did he think that just because he was Naruto's age he could make a move on Sasuke's blonde? The thought made Sasuke grit his teeth. He gripped his chin in one hand and the top of his head in the other and jerked his head to the side, touching his to his shoulder and then repeating the process the other way, effectively popping his neck. If Itachi hadn't gotten it by now, he would have to make it clear once and for all who the blonde belonged to.

Tip-toeing across the house and up the stairs, he stopped in by his room briefly to grab a large tipped Sharpie and a bottle of glitter glue that he'd stolen from Sakura the last-and only-time they'd done a group project together. He smirked to himself as he stealthily made his way to his brother's room, his smirked widened when he realized the door was left wide open.

Licking his lips he moved swiftly to his brother, who was laying passed out on the bed. Oh, if only his Father could see his perfect son now, passed out, smelling like cheap booze with a bottle of vodka poking out from under the bed curtain. Sasuke chuckled to himself-oh well, it just made his job easier-and unbuttoned his brother's shirt.. His nose scrunched up as he looked at his brother's chest, it was so….hairy. He wondered briefly if Naruto's chest looked like that as well. He kinda hoped not, his brother looked life a half shaven sasquatch. Sasuke shook off those…slightly terrible….thoughts and crawled to straddle his brother's thighs and went to work.

When he was finished he leaned back and took a good look at his work. Scrawled neatly on his brother's chest in thick black words, outlined in pink glitter glue with a collection of shooting stars flaying about read

_Thou shalt not touch that which doesn't belong to thy_

He nodded in satisfaction and buttoned his brother's shirt back up. Leaving as swiftly as he entered, Sasuke went back to his room to finish the homework which his brother had interrupted when he'd come in, draped whorishly over his blonde-who'd dragged a clearly wasted Itachi and gave Sasuke a small smile and the explanation that he'd found Itachi sitting in a drunken stupor on his porch.

Sasuke tucked his book away in his backpack, finally done with his homework and moved to stand when he heard his brother's unmanly shriek echo through the house. He bit back a large smirk as he listened to his brother's rushed steps stomping heavily down the hallway.

"Sasuke!" Itachi shrieked banging harshly on the locked door.

"Yes?" the young raven called calmly, as if he had no idea what was bothering his brother.

"Don't play dumb, I know it was you, now open the damned door before I break it down!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and pushed himself from his bed. Cocking his eyebrow, he opened his door to see his brother's furious face. "Is there something you needed?"

"What the fuck is this?" Itachi snarled, pointing to his chest.

"A reminder," Sasuke quipped "Not to touch what belongs to me," and with that he shut the door in his brother's face.

Itachi looked down at his chest and cursed he knew exactly what (who) he touched to get Sasuke in this kind of mood. He was about to turn and leave when his phone began blaring Kryptonite….Naruto's ringtone…..he cursed mentally before touching the answer button, well aware of the pair of angered eyes watching him like a hawk through the tiny crack of his slightly opened bedroom door.

"Itachi speaking," he said, as clinically as possible.

"Hey! Itachi man, just checking to make sure you're still kickin'" the cheerful blonde practically yelled.

"I'm fine, thank you for the concern.." Again, keeping his voice as blank as possible.

"Good, good, listen, I wanted to know if you wanted to hang tonight?" This time the voice was even louder, loud enough for Sasuke to hear and Itachi watched his brother carefully as his entire countenance darkened with the threat of painful retribution.

"I'm sorry, my father is expecting me to go to work with him this evening, as well as for the next few weeks." Itachi responded smartly, Sasuke wouldn't be forgetting this for a long while and it was best to stay as far away from Naruto as possible.

With that Sasuke nodded at his brother and closed the door. Satisfied that his brother had learned who Naruto belonged to.

_**4**_

"Are you sure about this Sasuke?" a white haired boy asked, looking the raven haired boy up and down.

"I already told you yes, so hurry the fuck up and take me to this guy." the raven snapped, irritated about being questioned.

"Okay, okay, chill, did you remember the money?" the white haired boy asked "Like I said, he'd do it, but you gotta have cash."

Sasuke just sneered and the white haired boy, Suigetsu , nodded and started the car.

Twenty-five minuets late they were on the outskirts of the inner city, pulling to a stop outside a graffitied building that proclaimed 'Tattoo's' on the half broken sign.

Sasuke glared at Suigetsu but followed him anyway.

"I better not get AIDS or some shit, or I'll kill you," Sasuke growled menacingly at the white haired boy.

"Calm down princess, I sterilize all my shit properly, if you get AIDS it won't be from here." A new voice said, Sasuke turned from Suigetsu to look at the new voice. The man looked to be about thirty and had black hair with blonde and red streaks running through it, he also had spider bites in his lip and large tattoos covering both his arms.

The man turned to Suigetsu "I thought I told you to quite bringing your pussy-ass friends around here."

Suigetsu shook his head "He's interested in getting a tattoo, and he can handle it."

The man turned to Sasuke and sized him up "You eighteen?"

"Sixteen," Sasuke replied smoothly and the man shook his head.

"Can you pay for?"

"In cash."

"You gonna rat me out?"

Sasuke sneered "I'm not some punk ass weasel."

The man shrugged "Chill, I gotta protect my lively hood, I gotta eat too."

Sasuke nodded and relaxed.

"What do you want done?" The man asked, moving towards his chair and motioning Sasuke to the books he had sitting on the counter.

Sasuke pulled a piece of paper from his back pocket and handed it the man, it was something he'd drawn himself.

"I want this on my ankle, can you do it?"

The man looked at the at the sketch and then looked up at Sasuke then back down at the drawing and shrugged "Sure man, whatever, kinda girly tattoo though."

Sasuke didn't reply to the comment but instead sat in the chair and rolled up his jeans.

Three hours later the man was wrapping Sasuke's tattooed ankle with a roll of bandages and rattling about proper tattoo care. Sasuke stood and pulled his jean leg back down and handed the man his money.

"Come back if you want any other ink done!" the man called as Sasuke and Suigetsu left the store.

Sasuke smiled slightly to himself when Suigetsu turned his eyes to the road and lightly touched his ankle. Under the bandages lay a large orange fox and black wolf curled completely around his ankle tails intertwined with the wolves large head tucking the fox's to its neck, both animals sleeping peacefully.

He relaxed into the seat and thought about his Sunshine. Naruto was probably sleeping in class. He shook his head, at twenty-one years old the blonde fox was still the dobe he'd known since he was a baby. Sasuke smiled a little wider. He was a dobe but he was Sasuke's dobe, whether the blonde owned up to it or not. He smiled as he reflected all the first dates he ruined of Naruto's, he'd made sure none of the girls the blonde liked ever accepted the request for a second date.

_**5**_

Sasuke stretched out in the shaded grass under the tree and watched his brother and his friends horse around in the pool; well, actually, he was just watching Naruto. He twitched his ankle and sighed, the bandage he wore was getting itchy and he didn't even need to wear it anymore (it'd been months since he'd gotten the tattoo) but if anyone saw what the white strips of cloth covered (especially anyone in the immediate vicinity, who all thought of him as a younger brother or something close) he'd be dead meat.

It was as if speaking of the devil (speak of him and he shall appear) Deidara nudged Itachi and pointed at Sasuke's ankle. Sasuke saw the blonde's mouth moving and even though the raven wasn't close enough to hear what the blonde was saying, he knew it was about him and he right then he wished the ground would open up and swallow him whole because it was about to get ugly if the way Itachi's (and every other boy's in the pool) eyes narrowed had anything to say.

Sasuke gulped slightly and stood slowly when his brother crocked a finger at him.

Sasuke opened his mouth slightly to speak but Itachi beat him to it, "What happened to your ankle?"

Sasuke shifted back minutely "Nothing, just a scratch."

It was a lame ass lie and he knew it, and Itachi knew it, and everyone in Itachi's group (they called themselves-besides Naruto, who thought it was dumb-the Akatsuki for whatever weird ass reason they could think of) knew it too.

"That's a lie, let me see." Itachi commanded and Naruto nodded, already reaching for Sasuke's ankle.

"Seriously, Itachi, its nothing," the youngest Uchiha replied, but he was yanked into the pull by his ankle before he could get the hell out of there.

Naruto lifted his leg out of the water and looked completely unapologetic as Sasuke shook his head and gasped, his body shocked at the sudden change for sweltering heat to icy water. The blonde swiftly unraveled the bandage before Sasuke had time to pull his ankle away. The raven haired boy rolled his eyes heavenward and prayed that this wouldn't be as ugly as he imagined it would be. He prayers were denied.

"What the fuck is this?" Naruto snarled, fingers tightening around the pale ankle.

"Nothing," Sasuke tried, subtly twisting his ankle to slip it out of Naruto's grip. The fingers just tightened.

"That sure as hell doesn't look like nothing," Itachi growled.

"It looks like a tattoo," a red head named Sasori grumped.

"Its nothing, I've had for months," Sasuke tried, but apparently that was the wrong thing to say because the group of older males let out a chorus of growls.

"What?" The blonde (the one who wasn't his Sunshine) gasped out "Why the hell did you get a tattoo, un?"

"Because I wanted one," Sasuke tried, in vain , to free his ankle.

The tan fingers held firm and the group took a moment to actually examine the tattoo.

Blue eyes met black and Naruto loosened his grip only to stroke the ink gently, almost subconsciously.

"Why a fox and wolf?" He asked softly, and everyone turned incredulous eyes to him, he seriously didn't get it?

Sasori reached out slowly and briefly traced the lines on Naruto's face, the one's people always said made him look like a fox. Naruto blinked and turned to Sasuke searchingly.

"Is this supposed to be me?" he asked, pressing down on the fox with his thumb.

Sasuke slowly nodded.

"Why?"

Sasuke's eyes widened "You seriously don't get it!"

Sasuke's shout startled Naruto into dropping his ankle. With both feet under him once more Sasuke launched forward to punch Naruto square in the chest. Hard.

"You stupid dobe! After sixteen years you still don't get it?" He punched Naruto in the chest again.

"I love you, you dumbass!" Sasuke shrieked before shoving his hands into golden hair and yanking the blonde's face towards him, roughly smashing his lips into the blonde's.

He pulled back when the blonde slowly started to respond to it "You're mine and you always have been, stupid-idiot-dumbass-dobe-USURANTONKACHI!" Sasuke growled and was about to crash his lips to the older boy's once more but the blonde beat him to it, placing a gentle kiss on Sasuke's own pale lips.

"Okay," Naruto agreed softly, before pulling the raven haired boy into another slow kiss.

_**+1**_

Sasuke glanced around the room, it was his eighteenth birthday and his Sunshine, his wonderful boyfriend, he _stupid dobe_, was nowhere to be seen. The raven haired male growled under his breath and tapped his fingers against the table he sat at in agitation. He was just about to snap when a large hand covered his eyes and a pair of lips pressed softly against his ear.

"Guess who," a deep and very familiar voice murmured.

Sasuke hummed and drug the hand from his eyes to his mouth, which he used to press a gently kiss against the roughened palm.

"You're late."

"I've got something that'll make up for it, I promise." Naruto pressed a final kiss against the pale ear of his lover before pulling away.

Sasuke turned to him with a raised eyebrow "Oh?" he question "That's a mighty big promise."

Naruto grinned mischievously and dropped to his knee, smiling wider when Sasuke's eyes grew wide with shock.

"You better not be fucking with me Naruto," Sasuke's voice shook and Naruto reached inside his pocket, fingers curling tightly around the small box. He pulled it out and popped the lid open.

"Sasuke, for eighteen years, you've claimed me as your own." he paused and took a deep breath "I figured it was finally time for me to grow a pair" several people chuckled at this but Naruto and Sasuke ignored them "and return the favor." He slowly extended the box towards Sasuke and swallowed "Uchiha Sasuke, would you do me the honor of becoming mine? Will you marry me?"

Sasuke pounced on Naruto, shoving the blonde roughly to the ground and buried his head in the blonde's strong chest "Yes!" he cried "Yes, you stupid dobe!"

Naruto swallowed the lump in his throat and slid the ring on his fiancée's finger with shaking hands.

"I love you," Sasuke murmered, pressing his lips to Naruto's over and over again.

"I love you, too," the blonder whispered, returning the kisses with an equal vigor.

* * *

><p><strong>Review and happy Valentine's Day!<strong>


End file.
